


Day 8

by problematiquefave



Series: Kinktober 2018 [8]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Bottom Nick Clark, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kinktober, M/M, Mentioned Nick Clark/Gloria, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquefave
Summary: Nick Clark resorts to desperate measures for drug money. His first customer, Troy, isn't all that bad.





	Day 8

When you’re high and desperate, you don’t always make the best decisions – and even though Nick isn’t high _right now_ , he’s still going through with that terrible decision. That’s how he ends up on one of LA’s seedier street corners, wearing one of Gloria’s blouses that looks more like a crop top on him and a pair of skin tight jeans. He’s wearing long sleeves but the material of the shirt is sheer and he’s freezing. Shaking, shivering, rubbing his hands together to keep himself warm.

He should go inside, right? Take off this ridiculous get up, snuggle up with his girl and get warm? But he can’t. Their out of money and blow and if he gets caught stealing one more time, he’s going to jail for a good, long while. If she gets caught… Well, that’s probably what her parents are hoping for, but they’re dumb, in love, and addicted, and the Johnson’s sweeping in to drag her back to sobriety is the last thing either of them wants.

So that’s how he ends up on the street corner.

Selling himself.

Or trying, at least, because the fish aren’t biting tonight. He’s been out here an hour and a half and not even a cop car has gone rolling by. He supposes this is why this street corner was available – it’s _dead_.

He breathes onto his numb fingers, debating whether he should give up and go elsewhere or stick out the night here. He’s almost decided to leave when headlights appear in the distance slowing and crawling towards him. Nick drops his hands to his side, straightening his spine as he watches the car – no, a truck, come  to a halt in front of him. His tongue feels like lead but he swallows his nerves and approaches.

The window rolls down and he leans forward, resting his arms on the sill like he’s seen a hundred times in movies and shows. The man, _the potential customer_ , isn’t even looking at him – he stares forward, his leg bouncing. Nick can tell he’s just as nervous and that relaxes him some.

“You looking for a good time?” he asks. It’s the only thing he can think of and even though he feels like an idiot for saying something so _cliché_ , the words are out and there’s nothing he can do.

It doesn’t even matter; the customer ignores his words completely and asks, “how much?”

“Seventy-five.”

He nods and it’s funny because he’s _still_ not looking at Nick but he supposes it doesn’t matter. He steps back and opens the truck door, sliding into the passenger seat and letting it shut with a loud thunk. The man puts the car in drive and tears away from the curb like a bat out of hell. The younger man grips the armrest and prays he hasn’t made a mistake.

He’s not sure where he’s being taken – should he have asked? set some rule about that? – but he tries to ignore the anxiety rumbling in his gut. He glances over at his customer, examining his profile in the passing streetlights.

He’s got a good bone structure – sculpted nose, sharp cheekbones, strong jaw. His eyes are blue and there’s a light scruff on his chin, like he’s gone a few week or so without shaving. Besides the dark circles under his eyes, he’s perfectly handsome – could have anyone he wanted, surely. Nick doesn’t think he’ll mind their time. He’s an Adonis in comparison to what he was expecting. It begs a question though… Why is he _paying_ for sex?

Nick also realizes it’s not his question to ask. He looks away from the man and presses his lips together, fighting the urge to fill the silence. He fails, in the end.

“What’s your name?”

He suspects for a moment that he won’t get an answer. But, in a gruff voice, he does reply. “Troy.”

“I’m Nick,” he offers in response, hoping to ease the tension. It doesn’t do much so he just sits back, staring out the window until they arrive at their destination which turns out to be a shady motel. Nick supposes he shouldn’t be surprised; it’s probably safer and more comfortable then giving a blowjob in a car.

He gets out of the car at the same time Troy does. He waits just out of sight of the counter as Troy pays for two hours and gets the keys. He overhears the room number and starts heading that way before his customer can tell him to. He’s got his arms crossed over his chest, trying to guard himself against the pervasive chill, when Troy catches up to him. He gives him an appraising look before sticking his keys in the door.

“Take a jacket next time,” he mutters, pushing open the door. Nick’s lips twitch as he ducks into the room ahead of him.

When the door shuts with a click, Nick is hit with the realization that he doesn’t know what happens next. Discussion? Kissing? Sex is obvious but _how_? He turns around Troy, running a hand through his tangled hair.

“I, uh… This is my first time doing this,” he admits, which feels _dangerous_ , but it comes out anyways. “So… I’m not really sure where we go from here. I mean, whatever you want obviously, but…”

Trailing off mid-ramble, Nick looks at him, trying to see his face. His expression is the same but, after a second, it softens. His jaw unclenches and he doesn’t look like he’s a hairs-length away from a fight or flight response.

“I want to fuck you,” he says. It doesn’t sound nearly as sexy as it does in porn – more pained than aroused, actually. “I have a condom and I’m using that. I’ll pay you afterwards and give you a ride if you need it. Then, we’ll never see each other again.” Nick nods just before Troy adds, “you should start stripping.”

It’s as good an explanation as he needs. Nick starts with his bottoms, shoving them down his legs and slipping out of them – socks, pants, and underwear all at once. He doesn’t pause to let Troy get a good look. Something about the man doesn’t strike him as the type to care about a show. He hears no complaints about it, even as he takes off his shirt, so he’s probably right.

And then he’s naked, in a front of a stranger, waiting for his cue so they can fuck and he can get paid. It’s without a doubt awkward but not as much as Nick had expected nor is it scary. He looks at Troy, still standing in the same spot, and doesn’t tear his eyes away as he takes a seat on the edge of the bed. He doesn’t feel confident but he tries to look it, beckoning his customer over.

Troy hesitates only a second before approaching. He stops in front of Nick and the younger man has to crane his neck to see his face. He reaches out, grabbing his belt and undoing it – button and zipper too – and sliding his pants down his legs. Troy’s cock is pressing against his boxers, creating a noticeable bulge. When he slips those down, the cock springs free – rock hard and just a bit bigger than average.

Nick’s first touch is hesitant, but then he spits into his hand and wraps it around the length. He starts a slow and steady pace, tight but not too tight. He wonders if he wants a blowjob but it’s not the question he asks.

“I don’t have lube.”

Troy’s voice sounds shaky when he responds. “I do.”

Brown eyes flick upwards, his hand still gripping the cock. “How do you want me?”

It only takes a moment for Troy to respond, “on your hands and knees.” Nick complies in an instant, letting going of his customer to crawl backwards on the bed and get in position. The bed dips beneath him and Troy’s hand on his back startles him. It starts on his rear before sliding forward, pressing down between his shoulder blades until his head is down and his ass is in the air.

Nick can’t see what’s happening but he hears clothes rustling and a cap being popped. Troy’s finger is cold when it presses against his hole. He closes his eyes and does his best to relax, to let him in without resistance. He’s done this before with Gloria; he knows it’s more comfortable if he doesn’t fight it.

The first finger slides in – then out, and over and over again. Though Troy is careful, he’s fast-paced, clearly wanting to get through the prep as quickly as he can while still being thorough. One time, as he’s pulling out, he hooks his fingers and brushes against a spot that sends sparks through his veins. Nick gasps, the breath catching in his throat. Troy does it again before adding a second finger, making sure to pay careful attention to that spot through the rest of the prep. The younger man digs his hands into the mattress, resisting the urge to touch his own cock.

When he’s been thoroughly opened up on three fingers, Troy pulls away. He hears the crinkle of a condom wrapper being torn open. A large hand presses against his lower back, followed by the question of, “are you ready?”

“Yes.”

Troy doesn’t hesitate. He isn’t gentle or slow about the first entry; he thrusts inside Nick, sliding all the way until they’re pressed together, skin to skin. There’s only a couple of seconds for him to adjust before Troy is setting a rhythm, fast and unrelenting. There’s a sting but there’s also something about the pain that adds to it. His arousal doesn’t subside and, if anything, he only grows harder.

When he finds Nick’s prostate again, he makes sure to hit it every time. One of Troy’s hands sneaks around his waist and touches his cock. _Gentle_ doesn’t seem to be a word in his vocabulary, not even for that, though he’s not sadistic either. He’s rough and fast and Nick loses himself in it because it’s _good_ too. Great, even.

_It shouldn’t be this way_ , he thinks. He shouldn’t be the first to come but he is. The pressure inside him builds and like levies fighting a flood, eventually he breaks. He comes with a low groan, shooting onto the sheets. Troy removes his hand from his cock and digs his nails into his hips, going faster and rougher until he comes as well. He’s a heavy weight on Nick’s back but the younger man manages to hold himself up until his customer comes down from his high and pulls out. After that, he rolls over to the side and collapses away from his own come.

He tracks Troy’s movements in the dimly lit room, watching as he collects and puts on his clothes. He digs out his wallet and tosses him five twenties. A part of Nick, the part that’s still the good son his mother was once proud of, almost says, ‘you gave me extra,’ but he bites that back. More money is more money.

Pushing himself into a sitting position, he grabs the clothes that Troy kicks towards him. He slips them back on, blinking in surprise when a jacket drops into his lap. He looks up and Troy is glaring down at him.

“Take it,” he says, “and stop doing drugs.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated. You can also find me on [Tumblr](https://problematiquefics.tumblr.com/).


End file.
